Meant for me
by LikeALeprechaun
Summary: Troy loves Sharpay but Sharpay is already engaged to someone else and they get married. A usual love triangle where one ends up without their love? Not really. Fate plays its own game and is never to be challenged. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**MEANT FOR ME**

**His life changed suddenly.**

_Shows Troy coming out of a building to his car._

**He fell in love.**

_Shows him staring at her._

**She was unaware.**

_Shows Sharpay playing a piano and singing._

**Soon they were friends.**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy walking together in a corridor, chatting merrily._

**But there was something he did not know.**

_Shows Sharpay kissing another guy._

_Screen blackens._

_Shows Sharpay on the altar with her soon-to-be husband._

**He was heartbroken.**

_Shows Troy crying against a wall._

**But fate plays its own game.**

_Shows Troy driving a car, heavily drunken._

_Shows Sharpay and her husband coming in a car from the opposite direction._

_Shows a bright light and a deafening crash._

_Shows Sharpay's car wrecked and the bodies of her and her husband covered in blood._

_Shows Troy panicked and horrified._

**And what is meant to be is inevitable.**

**What will happen?**

**Will the two ends meet?**

_**Starring,**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay**_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor**_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**_

**In ****Meant for me.**

Coming soon to computers near you.

**So what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous. ******** I'd like to know if you guys want me to write the story. I don't know if I've given you a clear idea of the story or not but I suppose a trailer is not supposed to give away the whole story so this is what I could manage. But I do have some plans for our favorite couple. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the first chappy. Tell me what you think about it. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Meant for me**

**Chapter – 1**

"_All passengers boarding the flight to Albuquerque immediately report at …….."_

Troy Bolton hurried through the ocean of people in the airport eager as to not miss his flight home. He reached the boarding area (**A/N:** Sorry, I don't know how the announcements are done in the States and the airport terms there) and was soon sitting in his seat in the plane.

After a few hours, he landed at the airport and after all the security checks and other airport formalities, he dashed out of the airport with his minimal luggage (he was out on a business trip so he didn't have many things with him) to his awaiting car and told the driver that he would take the wheel. After his driver moved out, he hastily got into the car, shoving his bag in the passenger seat and started driving with energy and fervor.

After about 5 minutes of intense driving, he finally reached his destination. Ecstatically, he hopped out of the car and threw the car keys at the security guard, who caught it deftly, and ran through the door shoving the butler. Just then the clock chimed as it stuck 11.00 a.m.

He screamed, "YES!!! I am home. I won!! Finally, I am the first one to reach home. And Dad lost!"

"I never lose Son. You are tardy again and I am the winner as usual."

Troy turned around to find his father smiling triumphantly at him. He groaned, "Damn! How is it that you always make it before me? I started well ahead of my scheduled time today and still you are here before I am!"

"Hah! You think I'm gonna tell you the secret of my success, huh? Dream on, Son, dream on."

"Well, this sucks! But I still declare that one day I'm gonna be here before you and I'll be the one smiling triumphantly while you'll be gawking at me."

"Uh-huh? We'll see that next year. Now shall we….??"

Troy's expression suddenly changed from a scowl to sober as he nodded and replied, "Yes, we shall…"

Troy's father was a businessman who started small but soon grew to be a famous pioneer. Troy followed his footsteps into the company and soon after made his own name. His mother died in an accident when he was in college (around 20 years old). She had tried to save a small child from getting under the wheels of a truck while unfortunately, herself ending up under them. Since then which ever corner of the globe they were in (they were usually busy in business meetings and conferences and didn't get to spend much quality time together), the father and son duo decided to meet at their Albuquerque mansion on this particular day (the day Alicia Bolton died) every year and reminisce the old and happy days they spent here as a family.

This had been their routine for the past 6 years and every year Jack Bolton beat Troy, reaching the place first and every year Troy vowed that he would be the first one next time.

The duo entered the foyer of the mansion where a picture of Alicia Bolton hung. Upon seeing the picture, they each drifted into a reverie in memory of her.

This was the time when the gap left by her was felt even more poignantly.

After standing in the same place like statues for a few minutes, they moved towards the dining table for some brunch. The servants got them their meals and they tucked in hungrily. They sure were hungry.

_Ding-dong!!!!!!_

The butler opened the door to show two people standing there. One was a guy and the other a girl. They were both of about Troy's age. Troy looked to see who had arrived and got surprised.

"Chad! Taylor!"

"Yo man! How ya doin'?"

"Hi Troy. How are you?"

"I'm super cool, thanks. How are you two? Long time no see."

"Yeah, we were both busy with work" explained chad, "I hardly got to see much of Tay."

Troy and Taylor both rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah, right."

"Ahem!"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Bolton." Taylor smiled at the older Bolton.

"Hi guys. Hmm. We've got a lot to catch up with." said Jack, "Well, we do have a lot of time this once."

"A _lot_ of time?" questioned Chad.

"Um, yeah." replied Troy, "like a month. We both felt a need for a break from work, so we decided to be here for a month this time."

"Awesome!" cheered Chad.

"Yeah, I'm so glad" beamed Taylor.

"Care to join us for our early lunch?" asked Jack.

"Sure. I can eat _any _time. I've got a record." mused Chad.

Troy rolled his eyes again, Jack grinned and Taylor smacked him on his head.

"Hey!" scowled Chad.

"Shut it weirdo" hollered Taylor.

"I am NOT a weirdo"

"Yes you are!" said the others together.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Incase you didn't get it, Chad and Taylor aren't married. They are just dating.**

**Thank you to all of you who are reading this fic. If you are confused at any point, feel free to ask me. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant for me**

**Chapter – 2**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to neila cross and SeBabGr, who reviewed for the last chapter and have since patiently waited for me to update and whose stories I've really come to enjoy :) **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"No"

"But Troy….."

"No Tay."

"Troy c'mon, please…….."

"Tay, I'm on vacation!"

"I know that."

"So you should also know that vacation means no work!"

"Oh Troy, this is not work! Sometimes you can be as stupid as Chad!"

"Okay whatever."

"So, will you come with me??"

"No"

"Awww, Troy. Can't you do a lil' sumthin' for a _close_ friend."

"Don't give me that long puppy face, Tay. Why don't you go with Chad? He's your boyfriend!"

"I've gone with him loads of times. This is something I'm asking from one of my _best _friends!"

Troy sighed.

"But why do you want to the theatre of all places?!? I didn't know that you were into musicals."

"So you agree to go with me?"

Troy sighed again.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Yay!!!"

"You are so childish sometimes!"

"Hmm, maybe. I have my moments."

Troy smiled at her.

"So, when are we going? I want to get this done with!"

"Um, tomorrow evening. The show starts at 7.00. So, we'll have to be there by 6.50."

"Okey-dokey dudette.

"Oh I'm so excited."

"Why is that?"

"I've been wanting to watch this particular musical for about 3 weeks now."

Troy was surprised.

"3 weeks?? Woah! Why didn't you go see it before?"

"I wanted to, but Chad wouldn't come with me. He said that musicals are too girly for him and all my girl friends were busy. So……."

"………. I became your prey!!"

"I guess you can say that." Taylor grinned.

"Wow. Or should I say woah!"

Taylor giggled.

"Dufus."

"With discretion."

"Okay 'Mr. Dufus with discretion', I gotta go now or I'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"I got a date with Chad." she smiled.

"Cool." Troy said sarcastically.

"Okay, see ya."

"Right, bye."

"Bye, and hey, don't forget _our _date tomorrow." she winked at him.

"Yeah right, as if you'll let me forget it even if I wanted to!" he smirked.

Taylor smirked back and left.

"Gotta call Chad." Troy thought.

______________________________________________________________

"_Hey, dude."_

"Chad! Hey. What's up?"

"_Nah, nothing much. I'm waiting for Tay."_

"Oh yeah, about Tay. What's with her and theatre for fun?"

Chad laughed. "_She asked you to go with her to see a musical, huh?"_

"Yeah."

"_Hmm, I should've known. Well, she asked me to go with her like a _million _times and I went on arguing that it is too girly for me and blah, blah, blah, so she gave up. So, did you agree to go with her?"_

"I had to!" Troy whined.

"_I pity you so much, dude."_

"Yeah, right. If you do pity me, come with us!"

"_Not gonna happen!"_

"C'mon Chad, pleaaaaasseeee!!"

"_Dude, she's forced me to go with her a gazillion times"_

"So what? It's been sooo long since we three went together anywhere!"

"_If you're so desperate for us to spend time together, then come crash our date right now!"_

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm asking you to do one thing for my sake." 

"_You_ _know what, she's rubbing off on you_."

"Chad! I'm here only for a month and then goodness knows when I'll be back."

"_Next year?"_

"Yeah, so there is such a _long_ hiatus in between."

Chad sighed.

"_Okay, alright, I'll come with you two. Stop picking on me!"_

"Good."

"_But, you're gonna owe me for this."_

"Sure, I do." Troy smiled to himself.

"_Sooo much."_

"Bye Chad."

"_Yeah._"

Troy hung up and cheered at the incredibility of the situation. Whatever Taylor was going to make him suffer, he was not gonna suffer it alone.

"After all, what are friends for?" he thought.

______________________________________________________________

The next day, the threesome met at the theatre where the musical was staged. Taylor was pretty excited and bouncy; while the two men sulked.

"Tay, stop being so fidgety." said Chad.

"I can't! Three weeks of patient waiting and the day has finally arrived! You guys don't know how much I wanna see this musical." Taylor replied.

"Well, we don't understand and hopefully never will." Troy mused.

"Yeah, look at the crowd! So much of chaos and commotion." Chad said bitterly. "You'd think that the President of the United States is gonna show up or something! A basket-ball match is so much better!"

"Yeah!" Troy agreed.

"You two would ofcourse think so." Taylor snapped. "I mean, can't you think of anything else than watching or playing basket-ball for spending quality time?!?"

"No." Troy said. "I can't. But I'm sure Chad considers eating just as much fun. The way he gobbled up the food yesterday………"

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed. "This is not the time for that."

"I was just telling that you need to be taught table etiquettes." Troy defended.

Chad shot him a death glare and Troy smiled inwardly.

"You don't know but Taylor is Darbus incarnation inside the 'hallowed halls'." Chad air quoted 'hallowed halls'.

"I am not!!" Taylor said indignantly.

"Yes you are, Tay."

"Humph"

"Okay, guys." Troy said. "I think we need to move in if we wanna catch the show from the beginning.

Taylor's mood immediately changed back to excitement and bounciness; while Chad sighed and prepared himself for another session of confinement in the 'prison of noisy indulgence'. Troy was antsy and was engaged in thoughts concerning the world he was about to enter.

Soon, the show began and Taylor watched each and every scene with anticipation clear in her countenance and manner; Chad fell asleep before witnessing even half of the show and Troy actually started to enjoy his time once he got acquainted with the sequence, though there was no way he was gonna admit it before Taylor or Chad.

By the time the show ended Taylor was smiling with satisfaction and Troy was glad to have been exposed to a refreshingly different aura and was happy that Taylor had forced him to come; Chad was snoozing peacefully in his seat and had to be jerked violently before they could get him to wake up.

"Dude, how can you sleep so peacefully in a theatre with all the noise?" Troy asked inquisitively.

"I have got used to it, my friend." Chad replied with a little hint of pride.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "He is THE worst companion one can have when you want to watch a movie or musical."

"Well, let's move out." Troy suggested.

The other two agreed and they started moving out but the large crowd was apparently not in a hurry to leave the place so soon. They were moving hastily in every possible direction they could, antsy to catch the actors of the show before they escaped. Troy, Chad and Taylor found themselves being pushed around the place in different directions away from each other. In matter of seconds, they were separated and were unable to find each other.

Troy was trying to search for the other two but it was impossible to recognize or find them in the large theatre. Soon, he somehow managed to free himself. He looked around and saw that he was near the left-hand corner of the stage. Frenzied, he moved around and was soon away from the flood of crazy people.

As he kept on moving, the noise and ruckus became inconspicuous and he stopped to look around his vicinity. It was very quiet around him. He moved around more and came to a big room, which he recognized, was the place where the artists and actors rehearsed before performing. Suddenly, he thought he heard a movement and quickly hid behind a curtain. Slowly, he peeped and was surprised to see the rear side of a woman sitting before a piano.

It was as if she appeared out of nowhere. She sat there for sometime without doing anything and it seemed like she was deep in thought. Troy didn't dare to move incase she saw him and thought that he was spying on her.

After sometime, she shifted in her seat and started playing the piano and singing along with it.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time_

Troy recognized her as one of the actors of the show. He was mesmerized with her voice and heard her with apt attention.

_And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

Troy thought that she sounded very soulful and meant every word she sang. It was beautiful.

_My dreams begin to rain_

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain_

After she finished the song, again she sat still deep into thought.

Troy was still behind the curtain and was influenced by delirium tremens himself and in that sub-conscious state, accidentally knocked over a broom which was kept against the wall. (**A/N: - **I had the image of Zac hiding behind that blue mop in HSM while writing this lol )

Both, Troy and the girl, immediately came back to earth when they heard the crashing of the broom.

"Who is here?" the girl asked apparently shocked.

Troy kept quiet.

"Who is here?" the girl asked again more confidently this time.

Troy thought and decided that it would be better if he showed up, lest some unnecessary commotion be created. He came out of his hiding place and stood by way of light so that she could see him.

"Um, hey." he said nervously.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked him.

He explained to her that he was a part of the audience with his friends and that when the show ended, they were about to leave but fell into the hands of the merciless people and got separated. He was then trying to find a way out when he came across the room and heard her singing.

"You sing very well." he complimented.

She smiled. "Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"I did. And so did my friends." _Friends?? That should've been just friend. Never mind!_

"I'm glad you did, then."

Troy smiled at her. She was very beautiful and so was her voice. Her manner and conduct was very appealing therefore, on the whole making her a very pleasurable person.

"I am Troy. Troy Bolton." he said.

"Sharpay. Sharpay Evans."

_Sharpay…… very unusual name. I like it._

They talked for a few minutes about the show and then Troy asked her to kindly tell him the way out and she did.

"Nice meeting you." he said.

She smiled at him and then he left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There! Finally done. Whew! I'd been writing this for the past three days between studying for my ongoing exams.**

**I know that the way I introduced Sharpay is very cliché but I couldn't think of a better meeting of Troy and Shar than this. I am so sorry if you are disappointed. But I promise to improve myself with the upcoming chapters.**

**The thing is that I'm very clear of the outline and the middle part of this story but it is not the same with the starting part. So, I kinda have to think about it and with the exam pressure I'm not able to do so much. **

**Please tell me what you think about it.**

**Review!!**


End file.
